Saldando Cuentas II: La Venganza Final
by Princezz Inuyoukai
Summary: Kagome a liquidado a sus 2 primeros oponentes, ahora es el momento en que vaya por la presa mas grande. Y sera completada su venganza. Basada en Kill Bill 2
1. El Comienzo

**Saldando Cuentas II:**

**La Venganza Final**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Parecía muerta ¿no?, pero no, no fue así. De hecho ese balazo me puso en coma. Un coma que me absorbió por 4 años. Desperté, y empecé lo que ustedes llamarían como una sangrienta venganza. Sentí mucha satisfacción cuando mate a toda esa gente sin piedad. Pero falta una sola persona, el ultimo, el único que queda, tengo que matar a…_

**Capitulo 7.- El Comienzo**

El incidente que ocurrió en la masacre de la capilla de Hong Kong, donde inicio toda esta sangrienta historia, se convirtió en una leyenda "La Boda Sangrienta", ese fue el nombre que le pusieron los diarios y televisiones. ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién estuvo? ¿Cuántos murieron? ¿Quién los mato?, varían dependiendo de quien cuente la historia, pero no tienen una respuesta concreta.

Lo curioso es que la masacre no era en una boda, era el ensayo de una boda.

-Cuando diga _Puede besar a la novia_, usted puede besar a la novia, pero no se atasquen- decía el reverendo haciendo estallar en risas a los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí. – Seria muy vergonzoso para sus padres.

-¿Quieren alguna canción en especial?-decía un hombre sentado en la esquina de la capilla.

-Puede elegir la que sea Sr. Kishi- dijo el novio.

Todo iba bien hasta que la esposa del reverendo menciono a la familia.

-Serena ¿Estas segura de que no quieres invitar a tu familia?

-No se preocupe, Sra. Irasue, pero mi familia viaja constantemente, será algo difícil comunicarse con ellos- decía la joven.

-Sra. Irasue –decía una joven en una silla detrás de la novia –Nosotros seremos la familia que este angelito necesita.

La joven les dio una mirada cómplice y volteo a ver a las 3 jóvenes que estaban atrás –Eri, Ayumi, Yuka ayúdenme a salir de aquí, esta anciana me esta empezando a hostigar y espero que pueda salir a respirar- decía mientras se levantaba y salía hacia la puerta.

-Disculpé Sra. Irasue, pero Serena necesita salir- decía Yuka

-En vista de que esta delicada – decía Ayumi, parándose para poder dejar salir a la novia.

-Usted sabe no, por lo de su embarazo – decía Eri

La novia salía victoriosa hacia la salida, para poder toma un poco de aire. Mañana cambiara su vida y la de su bebe. Pero eso pensó hasta que escucho una canción muy conocida para ella (*)

Se acerco con paso decidido hacia la salida y observo a la persona que estaba sentada en el pórtico y se paro a su lado.

Lo miraba fijamente hasta que el decidió levantar su mirada, y ella lo reconoció de inmediato. Era él, no había duda.

-Pudiste encontrarme, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- intentando sonar lo menos sorprendida.

-Perdón, pues estaba tocando la flauta y de un momento a otro, estos ojos han visto a la novia mas hermosa.

-¿Para que viniste?

-Solo a decirte adiós, Kagome.

-Ya te dije, que tu lado gentil, es el mejor.

-Tal vez, por eso eres la única que sabe que tengo ese lado.- analizo a la joven que se encontraba en frente de él. – ¿Hace cuanto que llevas esperando?

-Unos meses. Tendré una hija. ¿Ya viste a su padre, Hojo?

-Si, que distinguido. ¿Qué profesión tiene tu novio?

-Es dueño de una tienda de discos.

-Fantástico. ¿Cuál es tu _trabajo_ hoy en día?

-Lo ayudo en su tienda.

-¿Y te gusta?

-Es encantador. Ahora oigo música todo el día. Es maravilloso. Es un buen ambiente para un bebe, ¿no crees?

-En vez de viajar por el mundo y matando personas. Pues es tu decisión. No interferiré. Pero quiero conocer al hombre que logro cautivar tu corazón.

-¿Vendrán a mi boda?

-Creo que tú sabes bien quienes vendrán.

-Sera muy poca gente.

-Siempre fuiste algo solitaria, pero estaré siempre de tu lado... Sabes, tuve un sueño…

-Mira- dijo fingiendo alegría –Ahí viene Hojo, llámame Serena- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro llevando al joven a presentarle a Hojo.

-Tú debes ser Hojo Nabamura, es un placer conocerlo. Serena me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

-Serena- decía Hojo algo confundido -¿Quién es el?

-No te preocupes, es mi hermano Yue Sakasagami.

-Estoy encantado señor. Serena dijo que no podría venir.

-Es que estuve viajando por el continente, pero llegue hoy mismo. Bien dejemos de hablar de negocios, ¿Cómo van las cosas aquí? Creo que hoy es la boda

-No señor, hoy es solo el ensayo.

-De veras, pues no entiendo como Serena tiene puesto su vestido de novia

-Es que- dijo Kagome –Hojo dijo que para que usarlo solo una vez

-Y usted joven, ¿No cree en la superstición de ver a la novia con el vestido?

-Bueno, yo creo en la adrenalina.

Pero el reverendo los interrumpió, diciendo que era el momento de empezar.

-Porque no se sienta un momento

-Claro que si.- decía mientras pasaba a sentarse y veía como Kagome iba directo al altar, pero vio que se detuvo un momento y regreso.

-Quiero decirte que…

-Tú no debes de decir nada cariño. Si es la vida que deseas, no la dejes escapar.

-Arigato- decía mientras lo besaba por última vez y él le ponía el velo.

Y volvió al altar, y él solo se sentó, esperando el momento en que la acción comenzara.

El ensayo comenzó, pero fue interrumpido cuando 4 personas llegaron al lugar, 3 mujeres y un hombre. Todos voltearon a verlos, pero Kagome puso una expresión pálida cuando sacaron varias armas de sus espaldas.

-¿Sango-ni-san?- dijo Kagome antes de que todos empezaran a disparar y los gritos se escucharan por toda la capilla.

Hubo disparos… luego un silencio… después pasos… y por ultimo… un disparo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**5 años después.**

-Me estas diciendo que termino con los 88 maniacos y después con Sango, a eso le llamo sangre fría- decía un joven sentado en una casa rodante y bebiendo cerveza son la persona que estaba a su lado.

-No, dejo con vida a algunos. Pero si, Kagome liquido a Sango, cortándole su cabeza. Con una katana de Totosai-Sensei.

-Mph, ¿te estas burlando de mi? Hace años que Totosai-Sensei dejo de forjar katanas. Vaya que es cierto lo que dicen de nosotros. Somos muy rencorosos jajaja.

-Tal vez lo que te preguntare sea muy ridícula, pero ¿Aun practicas con tu katana?

-Que tarde llega esa pregunta amigo. La vendí.

-¿Vendiste una katana de Totosai?

-Bueno, necesitaba dinero para mujeres. Además ya no lo necesito. Termine mi deuda contigo, así que ahora trabajo de vigilante en un bar.

-Deberías de dejar de tomar la vida como un juego, y empezar a tenerle mas respeto a Kagome, porque ella viene hacia Osaka a asesinarlos.

El joven se quedo quieto mirando a la persona enfrente de él. –Yo no la evadiré, pagare mi equivocación, como te lo dije antes. Esa chica merece su venganza y nosotros merecemos morir. Así que, veamos que sucede al final.

El atardecer se acercaba y el joven se tuvo que despedir.

-Cuídate mucho primo- decía mientras entraba a la casa rodante.

-Tú también cuídate, Miroku- decía la otra persona antes de subir a su auto e irse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa aquí les traigo la nueva parte, espero que no los haya dejado decepcionado es que tuve un problema _**En pocas palabras esta deprimida**_ Bueno, si. Pero si me dejan un review mejorare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Espero luego pasar por sus historia, pero no tengo tiempo asi que pase dentro de poco tiempo.

Sayonara


	2. La Solitaria Tumba

**Capitulo 8.- La Solitaria Tumba.**

-Un nuevo día- decía Miroku mientras se dirigía al bar donde trabajaba.

-Volviste a llegar tarde- decía la joven –Shao te esta buscando y sonaba muy enojado.

-Bien, dile que voy hacia allá- decía mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe.

Las cosas no salieron bien, ya que termino despedido por sus constantes retrasos y por el dinero que debía. Así que decidió volver a su casa rodante, pero al salir del auto tuvo la ligera sospecha de que algo lo seguía. Pero no es momento de paranoia, así que sin más, entro sin imaginarse que en verdad alguien estaba detrás de él.

Kagome se encontraba debajo de la casa rodante y al ver que las cosas se calmaron en la parte de arriba, decidió salir de su escondite, desenvaino su katana y cuando se dispuso a dar el golpe, ella tuvo el golpe.

Miroku le disparo, haciendo que Kagome saliera volando lejos de la puerta.

-Vaya, así que eso basto para amansarte- decía mientras le quitaba su katana –Ya no eres tan sádica con los balazos de sal que te dispare. No imagino el dolor que sientes, aun que, no quisiera saberlo.

Kagome lo miraba con odio y furia por haberle dado el golpe y le escupió su propia sangre y Miroku le respondió escupiéndole también en la cara. Mientras que le inyectaba un tranquilizante y se levantaba por unas cervezas y llamaba a alguien muy conocido por él.

-_¿Quién es?_- decía una voz muy fría y amargada del otro lado.

-Tu peor pesadilla, maldita desgraciada.

-_Miroku, a que debo esta molestia enorme, hentai._

-Acabo de derrotar a la guerrera que nadie ha podido tocar.

-_¿La mataste?_

-No Kikio, no la he matado, solo le dispare. Si quisiera ya le hubiera dado el golpe de gracia. Pero no es por lo que te llamo ¿Adivina que tengo entre mis manos?

-_¿Qué cosa?_

-Una nueva y reluciente espada de Totosai-Sensei, y debo admitirla es mas filosa que todas nuestras juntas.

-_¿Cuánto pides?_

-Pues es difícil, ya que es invaluable. Pero que te parece un millón y te daré la katana más perfecta.

-_Acepto tu trato, con la condición de que sufra hasta que muera._

-Te lo garantizo.

-_Te veo en la mañana, millonario._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Kagome despertó, se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente, todo estaba oscuro y sus pies y manos estaban atados.

-Hola, pequeña niña bonita- decía mientras reconocía a Miroku y volteo a visualizar mejor estaba en un cementerio y ellos estaban cavando un agujero –Ojala pudieras mirarte bien, tus ojos demuestran la furia ciega que tienes ¿Algo que decir, Kagome?- pero ella no respondió –Bien, ya tendrás mucho tiempo sola para conversar.

Kagome era arrastrada hacia la tumba vacía que estaban construyendo, pero cuando estaba ahí, solo veía a los ojos de Miroku, como preguntándole, ¿Por qué tu?

-Eso le pasa a las chicas que lastiman a mi primo- decía Miroku mientras empezaba a clavar la tumba y Kagome veía como se quedaba sin luz y podía sentir un peso mas sobre la tumba y oía las carcajadas de afuera.

Hasta que al fin estuvo en completa oscuridad y encendió la linterna que Miroku le había dejado, intento zafarse, pero era inútil, estaba apretada con mucha fuerza. Reviso la tumba y contemplo que si estaba muy bien sellada.

No ganaba nada con alterarse, era mejor mucho mejor encontrar la tranquilidad que su tutor le había dicho buscar hace un tiempo atrás.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno para no ahcerles el cuento corto lo dire en una sola palabra **castigo****, ¿Porque Princezz?** porque en vez de cuidar a mis hermanas me puse a jugar un videojuego.

Solo espero que sus reviews me puedana acontentar, nos vemos

**Sayonara**

****P.D. Cualquier duda, regaño, comentario u opinion seran recibidas **¬.¬ eso dependera de su humor claro**


	3. El Cruel Tutelaje de Myoga

**Capitulo 9.- El Cruel Tutelaje de Myoga**

Kagome se encontraba recostada junto a una fogata, mientras prestaba atención a la historia que su jefe le contaba:

-Había una vez en el Monte Fuji, aproximadamente en el Sengoku. Un monje caminaba en paz contemplando el paisaje o quien sabe. Entonces apareció un monje shaolin. El monje conocido como Myoga demostró una amabilidad y le dio al otro monje un saludo muy gentil. Pero el saludo no fue contestado, entonces surgió una duda ¿Qué hizo que el monje no respondiera el saludo? Intento insultarlo o no entendió la amabilidad.

Pero si se las consecuencias. Myoga fue al templo shaolin y le pidió al monje Pai Mei que le ofreciera su vida en pago al insulto. Pai Mei intento consolar a Myoga y descubrió que Myoga era inconsolable. Entonces empezó la masacre entre los monjes shaolin a manos de Myoga.

Entonces empezó la leyenda de "Los 5 puntos del corazón"

-¿Y que es eso?

-El golpe más mortal, te golpea con las yemas de los dedos en 5 puntos de presión del pecho y te permite irte, pero al caminar 5 pasos tu corazón explota y caes muerto.

-¿Te enseño a hacerlo?

-No le enseña a nadie. Una cosa, es que tú pareces muy lista para tu edad. Ahora un sabio consejo "No importa que te diga Myoga, obedécelo. Si ve una mirada desafiante te sacara los ojos, si ve falta de respeto, te romperá el cuello y la espalda como un cristal" Ahora descansa, mañana necesitaras mucha energía.

Kagome se recostó cerca de la fogata, pensando en como seria su tutor con ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya no había marcha atrás, su jefe ya había ido a hablar con Myoga, además Sango le había dicho lo mismo que "Anaconda" la otra noche. Solo esperaba a que "Anaconda" bajara del templo, para que ella pueda subir muy segura.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- decía preocupada viendo como "Anaconda" bajaba del templo

-Fue un combate amistoso, te acepto porque es un hombre muy, muy, muy anciano y como todos los malditos, se sienten solos, solo que no cambia su mal humor, pero si su compañía- decía mientras le daba sus maletas y entraba al auto -De ver esas malditas escaleras me duele la espalda. Creo que te divertirás subiendo agua por ella.

-¿Crees que sobreviva?

-Solo te diré una última cosa, detesta a las mujeres, tal vez tardes un rato eres muy bonita y puede que tenga compasión contigo- decía mientras se iba y Kagome subía las escaleras que recorrería por el próximo resto de su tutelaje.

Llego a un pequeño templo, después de media hora de subir las pesadas maletas y al entrar se encontró con un monje meditando, vestía un haori café y era algo bajo, de cabello blanco además de que el anciano parecía tener el tamaño de un niño.

-Sensei…- decía Kagome mientras daba una leve reverencia.

-Que voz más chillona tienes, me duelen los oídos solo de escucharte, no hablaras si no te lo digo yo. Has venido a aprender los misterios de las artes marciales y no a hablar adecuadamente. Si no me entiendes, te hablare como si fueras un perro, te gritare, golpeare, apuntare y maldeciré. Dime algo ¿Él es tu maestro?

-Hai

-Me dijo que has entrenado.

-Soy excelente en la katana.

-No me hagas reír, lo que llama excelente solo serviría para un circo. ¿Crees ser un rival digno de mi?- Kagome negó -¿Sabes que mato con facilidad?- Kagome volvió a negar -¿Quieres morir? Déjame ver tu ridícula cara. ¿Hay algo mas que sepas hacer bien? Ve a elegir tu katana.

Kagome fue hasta el extremo del templo y tomo la katana que Myoga le había dicho. Y cuando la tuvo entre sus manos la desenvaino y se le acerco al monje. Myoga se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia ella.

-¿Qué tan buena eres? Si logras cortarme, serás mi maestra.

Kagome trato de hacerle daño, pero era en vano, todo lo que ella hacia, él lo esquivaba fácilmente, como si supiera los movimientos. Y cuando estuvo a punto de poder dañarlo, Myoga subió a la hoja de la katana y le dio una patada.

-Solo eres una aficionada- decía mientras volvía a esquivar los golpes que Kagome le daba, pero Myoga fue más rápido y tomo la katana y la golpeo. –No hiciste ni una maldita cosa, espero que sepas kung-fu, pues será muy divertido.

Los 2 se pusieron en ataque pero Myoga no usaba ni sus puños y con una sola patada la tiro de nuevo al suelo.

Kagome estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo un anciano podía dañarla? Así que se levanto y tomo una piedra pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo con la piedra, Myoga tomo su mano y lo empezó a doblar.

-Como todas las mujeres, solo sabes gastar dinero. ¿Duele verdad? Si quisiera podría quitarte el brazo, si me puedes detenerme te lo devolveré. Eres un gusano peleando con el águila- decía mientras la soltaba y Kagome se acomodaba para poder componer su brazo -¿Quieres obtener el poder para hacer esto?

-Si

-Tu entrenamiento empieza mañana al alba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome despertó con el alba y al llegar el primer entrenamiento que tuvo fue el de atravesar una tabla de madera.

-Como tu brazo ahora es mío- decía Myoga –Quiero que sea fuerte. ¿Qué harías si tu enemigo esta a 9 centímetros de ti? Enroscarte o atravesarlo con tu puño. Empieza a entrenar ¡ahora!

Kagome se acerco a la tabla de madera que estaba frente a ella y empezó a golpearlo, pero era imposible la tabla era tan dura que dolía solo tocarla.

-Niña tonta, la madera debería temerte, no al revés- decía Myoga –Me extraña que no puedas, te entregas a la derrota antes de empezar

Kagome lo vio alejarse y empezó a entrenar. Pero todo era inútil esa madera era tan dura como el acero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo siguientes días Kagome tenia diferentes cosas que hacer, subir agua desde el rio hasta la punta de la montaña, practicar las artes marciales y seguir con el entrenamiento de la madera.

Había veces que quería rendirse por el duro entrenamiento, su cuerpo no aguantaba más, pero muy dentro de ella se esforzaba por superar la expectativa que tenia Myoga de ella.

Los 2 se encontraban comiendo a Kagome le parecía una tortura ya que su mano le dolía por haber entrenado con la madera que no podía comer con los palillos, entonces decidió tomar un poco con sus dedos, pero le fue arrebatado

-Si quieres comer como perro, vive afuera como ellos. Si quieres vivir como humana, usa los palillos- decía mientras le daba su plato.

Kagome tomo el plato y los palillos y volvió a tomar un poco de arroz, hasta que pudo comerlo. Myoga veía como Kagome progresaba, haría grandes cosas en el futuro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Actualidad**

Kagome revisaba la tumba en la que estaba, trataba de zafarse y lo logro al poder quitarse las botas que tenia, ahora era el turno de las manos. En su bota tenia una daga y empezó a cortar las cuerdas que la tenían sujetada, hasta poder liberarse.

Sintió la tumba, estaba hecha de madera, solo era cuestión de práctica y la rompería fácilmente.

Empezó a golpearla recordando sus días de entrenamiento en el Monte Fuji, hasta que logro hacerle pequeños agujeros y finalmente uno donde podría escapar.

Cuando sintió el aire fresco de la noche se sujeto fuertemente hasta poder salir completamente de ese hoyo.

-Ahora, quiero un trago- decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su objetivo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien, espero que sea de su agrado, unos 3 capitulos mas y empiezo con una nueva historia, solo espero que sean de su agarado


	4. Tu Y Yo

**Capitulo 10.-Tú y Yo.**

Kikio se dirigía hacia la casa de Miroku, ahora que Kagome estaba muerta, ya nada más interferirá en sus planes.

Miroku la esperaba listo con la katana en la mano y sonrió cuando Kikio trajo el maletín rojo en el que seguramente estaba su dinero y los dos entraron a la casa rodante, sin saber que ahí terminaría su cuenta faltante.

Kagome observo a Miroku y luego detuvo su vista en Kikio, esa maldita que siempre había querido sentirla menos desde el día en que ella llego al escuadrón. Pero ahora será como matar a 2 pájaros de un tiro.

Kikio se sentó en una silla que Miroku había puesto.

-Tengo que admitirlo, tuvo una horrenda muerte de morir, y dime como se llama la tumba

-Rumiko… Takeshi

-¿Y la katana?

-¿El maletín tiene el dinero?

-Claro

-La katana es tuya- Kikio se levanto y tomo la katana

-Vaya, así que ahora Totosai hace mejores katanas, creo que debo ir a visitarlo. Y dime que es lo que tiene mejor.

-Pues si la quieres comparar- decía mientras sacaba un frasco pequeño –compárala con todas las demás katanas que a forjado y créeme no les llega a la mitad. Ahora toma- le daba un vaso de licor –refréscate esos labios. Dicen que el mayor asesino es la jubilación, ahora que no tiene enemiga ¿De que te sientes llena? ¿Alivio o aflicción?

-Algo de ambas

-Se muy bien que debes sentir una mas que otra ¿Cuál sientes mas?

-Aflicción

-Debo reconocerlo, esa chica, jamás vi nada igual, el tonto de mi primo vio que podía ser brillante y le dije ¿como, si apenas era una niña?- Miroku se levantaba de su asiento y fue a sentarse cerca de la maleta roja que contenía su dinero.

Empezó a ver todos los billetes que contenía y cuando los empezó a sacar, una Mamba salió dentro de los billetes y lo empezó a morder. Miroku se sentía aturdido, lo había engañado.

-Lo siento tanto. Pero te la presentare es la Mamba Negra. Son fascinantes, escucha lo que investigue de ella. Según dice la Mamba es tu final seguro. Su veneno es más efectivo, causa una parálisis y muerte en 4 horas si es mordido en un dedo, pero en tu caso en 20 min. Su veneno es gigantesco en una mordida. Ahora, en tus últimos minutos de vida, responderé tu pregunta.

Siento dolor, de que la más valiente guerrera termino sus días gracias a ti, al más idiota, alcohólico, maldito que hay en la tierra. Merecía morir con un digno oponente- vio como Miroku dejaba de moverse y se levanto metiendo todo el dinero de regreso en el maletín cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Hola cariño… te tengo una mala noticia, Miroku esta muerto… cuanto lo lamento… puso una Mamba negra en su camión… ya me encargue de ella… la mate… esta en una tumba en Osaka con el nombre de Rumiko Takeshi… Llegare allá en 4 horas… claro, me tengo que ir.- cuando Kikio colgó y abrió la puerta sintió la patada que Kagome le había propinado.

Las 2 empezaron a golpearse y pelear, pero Kiko la pateo e hico que Kagome retrocediera, pero ella la golpeo con una lámpara y empezaron a destrozar todo el interior de la casa. Cuando Kikio estuvo a punto de golpear a Kagome, ella se levanto y la aventó hasta que atravesó la pared del baño.

Ahí volvieron a golpearse tratando de herirse. Kagome metió la cabeza de Kikio en el W.C. pero ella le dio un golpe, haciendo que Kagome llegara hasta la habitación de Miroku, donde encontró la katana, que según él, había vendido.

Kikio levanto la katana de Kagome y cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Miroku, la vio parada enfrente de ella con una katana en mano. Se miraron fijamente.

-¿Y eso?

-La katana de Miroku

-La empeño

-Creo que te mintió, amada amiga. Kikio

-Kagome

-Siempre te lo quise preguntar, pero creo que es el momento. ¿Qué hiciste para que Myoga-Sensei te quitara tu ojo?

-Lo llame viejo decrepito y miserable

-Que mala idea

-¿Sabes que le hice? Lo asesine

Kagome se puso tensa ante aquella confesión.

-Le envenene su comida, y le dije que "Lo que un tonto viejo como tu me diga no vale menos que nada". Asesine a tu Sensei y ahora te asesinare a ti, con tu propia katana, que en un futuro muy cercano me pertenecerá.

-Maldita bruja, tu no tienes futuro

Las 2 se pusieron en ataque y cuando chocaron sus espadas, Kagome hizo lo que siempre quiso hacer. Le saco el otro ojo.

Kikio se retorcía de dolor

-Maldita perra, te matare cuando te encuentre, maldita, te matare ¿Dónde estas? Te matare.

Kagome salió de esa casa de locura, dejando a Kikio completamente sola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Que tal me quedo esta parte, queria hacerla mas extensa, pero no surgian las ideas U_U

Espero reviews, PM y criticas constructivas ^^

Sayonara


	5. Pistas

**Capitulo 11.- Pistas**

Kagome se encontraba viajando rumbo a un pequeño pueblo, donde de seguro se encontraría con la ultima pista que necesitaba para poder dar con el paradero de "Anaconda".

Llego a un pequeño bar, donde de seguro, él la recordaría, pues "Anaconda" siempre la traía aquí cuando tenían que salir de "viaje de negocios"

_Como muchos que no conocieron a su padre, "Anaconda" no lo conoció. Su madre, Izayoi, se caso con un hombre que llevaba un bar, el hombre conocido como Inu No Taisho, tenia un hijo, llamado Seshomaru. Y él fue la primera figura paterna que tuvo. Ahora esta persona me dirá donde puedo encontrar al maldito de InuYasha._

Kagome se acerco al hombre que estaba sentado leyendo un libro. El hombre era alto, de cabello platinado, ojos dorados y poseía un semblante muy serio. A su lado un niño jugaba con unos pequeños autos.

-Konichiwa, Seshomaru.

-Konichiwa, Kagome. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Dime que se te ofrece

-¿Dónde esta InuYasha?

Seshomaru solamente empezo a reirse.

-Ya veo porque le gustabas. No olvido la vez que lo lleve a ver una película era de la época antigua, el Sengoku, y la protagonista era tan hermosa, desde ese momento pude ver que Inuyasha enloquecía por las guerreras, alguien como tú, por ejemplo. Dime, el baka de InuYasha te dio un tiro justo aquí ¿cierto?- señalaba la sien

-Claro

-Sabes, yo habría sido más gentil, te hubiera cortado la cara. Espera un momento. Hakudoshi- le decía al pequeño- porque no vas con tu madre y tratas de ayudarla- Hakudoshi se levanto y corrió hasta entrar a un cuarto. –Bueno, perdóneme, hay que brindar, que te parece 2 añejos.

-Me parece bien, pero no me has dado una respuesta a mi pregunta

-Esta en Tokio, vive en un pequeño fraccionamiento ya que necesita un lugar donde tener a su familia. ¿Sabes porque te ayudo?

-No

-Porque el lo aprobaría

-No lo puedo creer

-Es que encontrarla seria muy difícil para él.- decía mientras tomaba su copa y brindaba con Kagome

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si lo se muy corto, pero es que la inspiracion no llego. Pero no se preocupen, el proximo capitulo se sube mañana y es el final. De seguro ya muchos sabian cual seria la identidad de Anaconda ¿no?

Y si no es asi, que bakas son ustedes ^^


	6. Frente A Frente

**Capitulo 12.- Frente a Frente**

Ya tenia la ubicación, ahora era el momento que esperaba su venganza estaba cerca, todo lo que sufrió, para este momento, la gente que mato, ya saldaría su cuenta con InuYasha.

Cuando llego al fraccionamiento, fue directo a la casa que Seshomaru le había dicho. Ya estaba preparada, por si fuera una trampa, venia armada, pero solo necesitaba su katana y una pistola.

Llego a la casa de InuYasha, y al entrar vio que no había nadie, pero las luces encendidas, estaba segura que se encontraba en la parte de afuera. Camino hacia allá y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a disparar, algo la dejo en shock…

-Quieta ahí, Oka-san- decía una pequeña niña de unos 5 años, cabello blanco, ojos castaños y vestía un kimono blanco.

-Oh, cielos, Kanna, nos dio, me muero- decía InuYasha mientras caía.

-Cielos, Oto-san yo también, me muero- decía Kanna fingiendo mientras igualmente caía

-Cáete Kanna, no ves que ya nos disparo- decía InuYasha –Pero lo que tu Oka-san no sabía es que Kanna-chan estaba fingiendo, pues ella era invulnerable a las balas.

-Invulnerable a las balas Oka-san – decía Kanna mientras levantaba su pequeña cabeza

-Tu calladita, estas fingiendo. Entonces cuando la loca sádica avanzo hacia el cuerpo abatido de Kanna, fue cuando Kanna-chan disparo.

-Bang- Kanna se levanto y tomo su pistola de juguete. Kagome seguía en shock, la pequeña que veía ante ella, ¿era su pequeña hija?

-Te dio, Kagome, ahora solo cae

-Oh, Kanna- decía mientras fingía morir –Lo sospeche… tu eres… la mejor

Kanna tiro su pistola y corrió directo hacia el cuerpo de Kagome

-No te mueras Oka-san, solo jugamos

-Lo se, mi bebe- decía mientras la abrazaba

-Le dije que dormías- Kagome se giro para ver a InuYasha –Y que algún día despertarías y volverías con nosotros. Y Kanna me pregunto ¿Si Oka-san esta dormida desde que naci, como sabrá como soy yo? Y yo le respondí Porque te estuvo viendo al soñar

-Soñabas conmigo, yo siempre soñaba contigo- decía Kanna mientras seguía abrazada a su madre

-Cada noche

-Espere a que despertaras Oka-san

-Déjame verte- decía mientras le acariciaba su cabello y su cara –Eres muy bonita

-Tú también lo eres- decía Kanna con una pequeña sonrisa

InuYasha se les acerco y empezó a hablar

-Repite lo que me dijiste al ver su fotografía, dile lo que me dijiste.

-Le dije… tu eres la mujer mas bonita que he visto en mi vida y de todo el mundo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, mientras que InuYasha preparaba unos sándwiches para Kanna

-Dime, Kanna, ¿Verdad que Kagome es la mujer mas bonita?

-Aja- decía mientras sonreía -Es más que bonita

-Encantador, ella es encantadora. Sabes que Kanna, Oka-san esta enojada conmigo

-¿Te portaste mal oto-san?

-Si, muy mal. Ella sabe mucho de la vida. Dile a Kagome lo que le paso a Sakana

-Yo… lo mate- decía nerviosa Kanna

-Sakana era su pez. Vino corriendo a mi habitación y llorando me dijo "Sakana se murió" y le respondí "Que tristeza, ¿Cómo es que murió?"

-Lo pise

-Me dijiste que lo habías pisado por accidente y le pregunte "Como tu pie termino por accidente dentro de la pecera de Sakana" y ella me dijo "Sakana estaba en la alfombra" dile a Kagome como termino Sakana en la alfombra

-Saque a Sakana de la pecera y se movía y cuando levante mi pie, no se movía

-Me dijo que al instante de levantar su pie y ver que Sakana no se movía entendió lo que había hecho. Y esa fue la primera dura lección de vida. Bueno Kanna es hora de que vayas a dormir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome veía desde la puerta del cuarto de Kanna, como ella e InuYasha convivían, ¿de que se había perdido todos estos años?

-Querías mucho a Sakana

-Hai- decía Kanna acostada en la cama

-Bueno a Kagome la quiero, pero le hice a Kagome lo que tú le hiciste a Sakana

-¿Pisaste a Oka-san?- decía curiosa Kanna

-No pequeña, yo le dispare no de mentiras, si no con una pistola de verdad

-¿Querías ver que pasaba?- preguntaba Kanna con una tierna curiosidad

-No yo ya sabía lo que pasaría, aunque no tenia la menor idea de que sucedería después. Pero aprendí algo "Cuando haces algo, no se puede deshacer"

-¿Qué paso con Oka-san?

-Pregúntale a ella- InuYasha se retiro, y Kagome se acerco a su hija

-¿Te duele?

-No cariño, eso ya no me duele- decía mientras se recostaba con su hija.

-¿Enfermaste?

-Tampoco, me puso a soñar y por eso no pude estar aquí, estuve dormida

-Pero ahora ya no verdad mami, ahora estas aquí

-Kanna- decía InuYasha desde el otro lado de la puerta – En lo que duermes no quieres que tu y Kagome vean una película

-Si ¿y tu Oka-san?

-Claro que si cariño ¿Cuál quieres ver?

-La Cuarta Guerra Ninja- decía emocionada

-No Kanna, dura mucho tiempo. Pero si insistes, las dejare solas.- InuYasha cerro las puertas y Kagome puso la película que Kanna le había dicho.

La película si duraba demasiado, hasta que al fin Kanna se quedo profundamente dormida. Kagome aprovecho la ocasión y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió donde sospecho que InuYasha se encontraba, en la sala.

-Estaba admirando tu katana. A propósito como esta Totosai-Sensei

-Muy bien

-¿y el sushi ya que le queda mejor? Aun no lo creo, lo convenciste de forjarte una katana

-Fue muy fácil, solo le dije la palabra "Anaconda"- decía mientras se sentaba frente a InuYasha.

-Imagino que tu idea es pelear con nuestras katanas, casualmente este lugar tiene una zona baldía, casualmente esta hermosa mañana por la luna llena. Si quieres pelear te sugiero hacerlo allá- Kagome se levanto rápido de su asiento y cuando quiso tomar la katana de InuYasha un balazo la rozo

-Ahora cálmate- decía mientras tenia una pistola en la mano –O te disparare pero ahora en la rodilla, y según dicen, duele muchísimo ahí. Bien, en lo que se refiere a nosotros hay preguntas que no han sido contestadas, hablemos claro antes de que esta sangrienta batalla tenga su clímax, necesito la verdad, pero como se que no me la dirás- InuYasha le dispara a Kagome un dardo justo en la pierna

-¡Que rayos es esta cosa!- decía mientras intentaba quitárselo

-Es mi mas grande descubrimiento, es el suero de la verdad, no te lo quites o el siguiente ira en tu cara- Kagome se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón e InuYasha guardo la pistola que tenia –Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué huiste con nuestra bebe?

-En la última misión que me diste, sobre eliminar a Tsubaki, me sentí mal en el avión y vomite, entonces temí algo. Antes de ese viaje, fui una mujer, tu mujer. Y lo presentí, estaba embarazada

**Flash Back**

-Esta prueba de embarazo da un 98% de seguridad, 2 rayas significan que hay embarazo- Kagome siguió leyendo –Debe esperar 5 minutos

_Lo que no sabía es que Tsubaki ya había enviado a su propia asesina. Enyu Wong._

Una mujer traía un cesto de flores y vestía como una mujer de negocios y empezó a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaba Kagome, mientras veía que la prueba daba positivo.

-Soy Enyu Wong, trabajo en el hotel y vengo a darle la bienvenida. ¿Seria tan amable de abrir?

-Oh, lo lamento pero porque no vuelve más tarde- entonces empezaron a disparar la puerta y Kagome se abalanzo hacia un lado de la cama y tomo su arma y Enyu se le acercaba

-Oye, Enyu- decía Kagome nerviosa –Se que vienes a matarme, pero te suplico, te ruego, que no lo hagas

-¿Y porque no habría de hacerlo?

-Porque me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada, la prueba esta allá tómala- decía mientras le aventaba la prueba de embarazo

Enyu la tomo sin despegar su cara de Kagome y sus manos del rifle que portaba, entonces ella empezó a leer las instrucciones y vio que era cierto

-Rayos, bien, supón que te dejo ir, que me garantiza que no trataras de matar a mi jefa

-Créeme, estoy muy asustada como para arriesgarme, así que déjame ir y no sabrás más de mí

-Bien, espero no volverte a ver- decía mientras salía, pero se volteo -Felicidades

**End Flash Back**

-Bueno eso explica solo la mitad, pero no a la verdadera pregunta ¿Por qué huiste?

-Cuando me entere de eso, no quería regresar a un mundo donde tenía que matar, créeme, no era un buen ambiente para criar a un bebe

-Déjame decirte, que hiciste lo correcto, pero te seré franco, cuando me entere de tu _muerte_ llore, quise morir, pero algo me hizo querer viajar hasta Hong Kong y que me encuentro a mi chica con otro hombre y embarazada. Sabes muy bien como soy cuando me sorprendo. Así que hice lo que creí mejor. Y mira, nos va bien. Tú obtuviste tu venganza y yo crie a Kanna.

-Si hice lo correcto, pero yo… ¡Yo debía de estar con Kanna!- decía mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Si lo se, y créeme no se como harás para reponer el tiempo perdido con Kanna, aunque a ella no le importe mucho- decía mientras esquivaba un ataque de Kagome, al parecer el suero ya termino su efecto –Veo que ya te puedes mover- tomaba su katana antes de que Kagome desenvainara la suya.

-Si, solo espero que tú dures mucho más que tus secuaces.

Salieron a la parte de afuera donde se disponían a darse un gran golpe. Entonces InuYasha tiro a Kagome pero ella logro ponerse de pie nuevamente y entonces InuYasha estuvo a punto de desenvainar su katana, cuando Kagome lo golpeo con su katana y aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearlo con su técnica secreta.

Los 5 puntos del corazón.

InuYasha se sintió aturdido, Kagome lo había matado sin herirlo.

-Vaya, Los 5 Puntos del Corazón- decía InuYasha mirándola

-Así es- decía llorando

-Te enseño esta técnica muy peligrosa

-Pensó que haría grandes cosas

-Y tenía razón. Dime como me veo- decía al pararse frente a ella

-Te vez bien, de veras- decía mientras sonreía al hombre que estaba frente a ella

-Bueno, es momento de seguir, no te parece

-Buen Viaje InuYasha-Kun

-Buena Vida Kagome-chan, cuida bien a nuestra pequeña

-Así lo hare

Kagome veía como al hombre que había amado más que nada, ahora debía morir. InuYasha camino los 5 pasos que lo llevarían hasta su muerte y entonces sintió un gran alivio de poder al fin haber saldado cuentas con Kagome.

**Flash Back**

-Kagome- decía un joven a una niña de unos 12 años

-Digame Anaconda-san

-Solo dime InuYasha

-I-I-InuYasha-Kun, ¿se le ofrecía algo?

-Solo un último consejo, lo aceptas

-Hai- decía mientras sonreía

-Este consejo se lo he dado a todos, a Sango, Miroku, Kagura y Kikio y ahora es tu turno: "Cuando mueras, hazlo con una sonrisa"

-Lo hare si tu lo ordenas- decía Kagome mientras abrazaba a InuYasha y el sonreía feliz

**End Flash Back**

Cayo muerto, vio ante sus propios ojos como él caía muerto, entonces solo pudo llorar. Pero no podía quedarse, debía de irse, el ruido de la batalla de seguro había alertado a los demás y en unos momentos la policía estaría aquí. Se levanto, tomo la katana de InuYasha y así como había hecho con Sango le ofreció un funeral digno de un guerrero.

Kagome salió con Kanna justo cuando la policía entraba. Kanna le había preguntado por su padre y Kagome le respondió que ahora era su turno de dormir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Amanecer**

Kanna estaba viendo uno de sus animes favoritos (N/A: Si preguntan es Naruto), mientras ajena a lo que su madre estaba haciendo.

Kagome se encontraba llorando en el piso del baño, se sentía tan culpable, había matado a tanta gente, algunas ni siquiera conocía. Pero había matado a InuYasha, y por alguna razón la hacia sentir triste, pero a la vez fuerte. Ahora no podía rendirse, ya que debía de vivir por alguien mas, alguien que no debería de decepcionar, ahora tenia una segunda oportunidad, no había más barreras.

-Arigato- decía mientras se levantaba y salía del baño y se acostaba junto a su hija para poder ver el final de Naruto (N/A: Llorare si eso ocurre)

Ahora tenia una familia, una nueva familia, y esta familia no la decepcionaría.

**La leona ha regresado a la selva con sus cachorros.**

**Ahora la selva esta en paz**

**Fin**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien que les parecio este cap, tarde pero siempre dispuesta. No se preocupen no es mi ultima historia, tengo varias mas en mi loca **y retorcida mente** Jeanne, que te dije sobre callarte **Como lo hago, si tu mente esta confusa en estos momentos** No tanto ¬ / / / ¬

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el final, porque a mi me encanto. Esperen las sigueintes historias no los defraudaran. Pueden checar mi perfil, ahi vienen algunas historias.


End file.
